La historia de una pluma
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Para el decimotercer cumpleaños de James, su padre le regaló la nueva edición limitada de una pluma de fénix original Scrivenshaft, de punta fina y reponedora de tinta automática. TRADUCCION


**La historia de una pluma**

_por B.C Daily_**  
**

_..._

Para el decimotercer cumpleaños de James, su padre le regaló la nueva edición limitada de una pluma de fénix original Scrivenshaft, de punta fina y reponedora de tinta automática. Como último intento del mayor de los Potter para sacar el potencial escolar de su hijo, el regalo no tuvo mayor éxito. En vez de disponerse al arte del aprendizaje, James continuó con sus actos imprudentes y despreocupados, utilizando su nueva pluma de fénix original Scrivenshaft de edición limitada, punta fina y auto-reponedora de tinta para sus muy detallados dibujos en clases.

Aun así, James sentía apego por su clásica y vieja pluma. Era el único utensilio de escritura que lograba que su letra fuera mínimamente legible, algo que estaba seguro sus profesores apreciaban. Era impresionante, pero no ostentosa. Y años después, siempre le daría el crédito de ser el objeto que finalmente encendió la chispa de su relación con Lily.

Sucedió una mañana a finales de enero de su sexto año, justo cuando Transfiguraciones iba a empezar. Llámese destino o suerte, pero McGonagall había decidido empezar el trimestre con mano dura asignando puestos a cada alumno, cansada de las inevitables interrupciones que sucedían cuando eran dejados a su elección. James intentó no mostrarse muy irritado cuando Lily frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. No sabía porque seguía haciendo tan gran show sobre su desagrado hacia él – no cuando ambos sabían que no era así. No, su dinámica no era perfecta, pero no era ni de cerca como antes. Una vez se abstuvo de pedirle tanto que saliera con él y ella paró de poner mala cara cada vez que él entraba en la habitación, los dos habían alcanzado un tipo de armonía. La verdad sea dicha, los dos tenían más en común de lo que admitían. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía - ¿así que por qué insistía en pretender lo contrario? James no podía entenderlo, pero supuso que pasar varias horas en la semana sentado a su lado podría ayudarlo a resolver el misterio.

Pero esa mañana James no pensaba que tendría la oportunidad para continuar resolviendo el puzzle porque Lily no se molestó en presentarse. Cinco minutos de la lectura de McGonagall, luego diez, luego quince y aún sin señales de Lily. Cuando ya habían pasado veinte minutes de la clase, la puerta trasera se abrió con un chasquido dejando entrar a una desaliñada Lily Evans.

– Lo siento tanto, profesora – se disculpó, dirigiéndose a un pupitre en el centro del aula. Cayó sobre la silla con un sonido audible, con las mejillas rojas y mechones de su brillante cabello rojo cayendo por encima de su cara. Su camisa estaba fuera de la falda y un calcetín permanecía enrollado en su tobillo, pero James solo pudo sonreír. Los demás rieron quedamente antes de que McGonagall aclarara su garganta para continuar. Lily se encogió en su asiento, intentando esconder la vergüenza rebuscando en sus cosas en la mochila. Incluso si James no la hubiera estado observando de cerca se habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando sus hombros parecieron quedarse paralizados y su búsqueda se tornó un poco más frenética.

James hizo una rápida lista mental de lo que ella ya tenía sobre su mesa: pergaminos, el libro de texto, la tinta.

Casi sin pensarlo, James dejó su pluma de fénix original Scrivenshaft, de edición limitada, punta fina y auto-reponedora de tinta sobre el pergamino de Lily.

Su rostro se levantó desde su mochila ante el movimiento, sobresaltada.

James rebuscó en su propia mochila otra pluma.

Cuando se enderezó, Lily lo miraba sin comprender. Él señalo a pluma con la cabeza y luego a los pergaminos de Lily. Después de un momento, ella asintió también, cogiendo la pluma. Pero en vez de envolverse inmediatamente en sus apuntes, James observó como rápidamente se inclinó hacia su lado del pupitre y apoyó la pluma en las notas de James.

_Gracias_, escribió.

Las palabras flotaron de sus manos con facilidad, la punta final de la pluma permitiendo una curva extra al final de la 's'. Obviamente sin esperarse tanta facilidad, Lily parpadeó sorprendida mirando a la pluma y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Casi al final de la clase, James estaba sinceramente intentando prestar atención y tomar apuntes mientras McGonagall continuaba su discurso con rapidez, cuando sintió un golpecito en su mano derecha. Mirando hacia abajo, vio un trozo de pergamino, con una simple línea escrita en éste.

**¿Qué tipo de pluma es ésta?**

James sonrió, dejando de lado sus apuntes por una opción mucho más intrigante. Rápidamente, escribió:

_Una edición limitada de una pluma de fénix original Scrivenshaft, de punta fina y reponedora de tinta automática._

**Parece un trabalenguas.**

_Fue un regalo de cumpleaños._

**¿En enero?**

_Uno anterior. Cuando cumplí trece._

**¿Te ha durado tanto?**

_Es una pluma especial._

**¿Te importa si la uso por el resto de la mañana?**

_Mientras me la devuelvas._

**Lo haré.**

Ella acabo la última nota con una carita sonriente, una que parecía sonreír a James con posibilidades esperanzadoras.

A pesar de eso, Lily no le devolvió la pluma a James después de las clases de esa mañana, ni siquiera más tarde, después de que todas las clases de la tarde terminaran. A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban nuevamente lado a lado en Transfiguraciones, Lily le dio un trozo de pergamino antes de que él pudiera articular palabra.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

Lily se encogió de hombros, mientras se dejaba caer casualmente en su asiento.

Abriendo el pergamino, James se encontró con un específico dibujo del aula de Historia de la Magia con líneas firmes y un buen trabajo de sombreado. A pesar de ser solo un sketch, era impresionante en todo su lujo de detalles.

- ¿Tú dibujaste esto? – pregunto James mostrando el dibujo. Ella asintió. – Es genial.

- Tengo otro, también – comentó ella sonriendo. – De la sala de Encantamientos, pero no está terminado aun.

- ¿Lo terminarás?

- Depende.

- ¿En qué?

- ¿Puedo usar tu pluma un día más?

James alzó una ceja. - ¿Estás intentando robar mi pluma, Evans?

- No _robar_. La tomo prestada – Lily sacó el objeto en cuestión de su bolsa y empezó a juguetear con la pluma entre sus dedos. – Te podrás quedar con el dibujo como seguro de que te la devuelvo. Mañana podemos intercambiar.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que puedo hacer con un dibujo?

- No lo sé. Cuélgalo en tu habitación o algo. Esta noche puedes mirarlo hasta dormirte.

- Prefiero desnudos.

- ¿Te estás ofreciendo como modelo?

James se la quedó mirando. - ¿Estás _flirteando_ conmigo?

Mientras McGonagall entraba al aula caminando hacia el frente para empezar la clase, Lily sólo se encogió de hombros. - ¿Me dejas la pluma hoy?

James contuvo una sonrisa. - Solo porque me has dejado decir la palabra _desnudos_ sin pegarme.

Lily escondió una carcajada en su mano antes de darle la espalda.

A pesar del plan acordado, Lily no le devolvió la pluma a James el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni por muchos días en los cuales perdió la cuenta. A cambio, todos los días recibía un nuevo dibujo y otra excusa, amontonándolos hasta casi poder ahogarse en ellos. Los dibujos iban desde elaborados, como había sido el primero, hasta simples símbolos y formas que incluso James podría haber logrado. Con las excusas era igual- algunas tenían mucha lógica, un verdadero discurso de su necesidad por la pluma, y otras apenas podían ser llamadas excusas por el poco sentido que tenían. Pero cada día, bueno o malo, James acababa colgando un dibujo más en su creciente colección sobre el respaldo de su cama y su edición limitada de una pluma de fénix original Scrivenshaft, de punta fina y reponedora de tinta automática pasaba otro día en las manos de Lily Evans.

Hasta que un día -el día de su _cumpleaños_, de todos los días - de pronto ella le devolvió la pluma.

- Aquí tienes – dijo ella antes del desayuno. – Toma. Me ha fallado.

- ¿Qué te ha fallado? – pregunto James mirando a la pluma en sus manos. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sigo intentando dibujar algo, pero no me sale bien. Culpo a la pluma.

- ¡No es culpa de la _pluma_! – exclamó James indignado, en defensa de su pluma. – Tal vez necesitas más inspiración.

- ¿Más inspiración?

- ¡Eso mismo!

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Claro.

- Hmm, - fue todo lo que dijo Lily, pero antes de que James volviera a decir algo, elimino toda distancia entre los dos, apretando su boca firmemente contra la de éste. Completamente sorprendido, James apenas había logrado entender qué estaba pasando, cuando Lily ya se había separado de sus labios. Sin decir palabra, asintió con decisión, para luego coger la pluma del débil agarre que mantenía James sobre ésta.

- Supongo que tienes razón **–**comentó. – De pronto estoy inspirada.

Se giró y empezó a caminar por el corredor como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el último momento, lo miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió.

- Feliz cumpleaños - exclamó.

* * *

_15 de enero del 2013_

_Hola a todos :) _

_¡Nueva traducción! __Escrita por la misma autora de Commentarius (otra de mis traducciones) y es uno de mis one-shoots preferidos (ella escribe genial). Espero que les guste._

_Esta traducción se la dedico a Ale que me quiere matar por no actualizar Commentarius xD ¡Ya viene!_

_Un beso, _

_Connie._


End file.
